The invention relates to a finishing device for removing the weld bead that arises at the mitered surfaces of a door or window frame or frame section during welding, wherein the finishing device comprises a supporting surface for the frame or frame section.
There are a wide variety of materials used today for the manufacture of door or window frames. In addition to wood and metal, plastic profiles are especially used in order to form corresponding door or window frames. Door and window frames are understood here to mean both the block frame placed in the building opening as well as the casement frame that is hung in the block frame.
The plastic profiles comprise a thermoplastic material that can be welded. In the process, the plastic profile is first mitered, the mitered surfaces are heated by the welding plate of a welder and the hot mitered surfaces are pressed, and thus welded, together, resulting in a solid mechanical connection A weld bead results, consisting of plastic material that is heated and displaced from the contours of the two profiles during the joining process; this material must be removed after welding since for one thing this weld bead is unattractive to look at, and for another it can be functionally disruptive on the inside.
The finishing device is a category of equipment provided to remove the weld bead. In the process, the finishing device comprises a support surface for the frame or frame section, the surface often also including a clamping device for precisely positioning the frame or frame section and other elements. For example, a cutting blade has been provided to remove the weld bead, the blade being movable within a plane by a support arm. This plane of movement is cleverly oriented parallel to the mitered surface in this case. Such a design permits movement of the support arm with relative ease.
The disadvantage to this design is that the support arm must be stable since the blade is responsible for removing the weld bead and bead chips, and the working force to accomplish this must come from the motion of the support arm. The required mechanical sturdiness results in a stable but also large support arm. To work on the inner corners, the tool, which is held by the support arm, must reach into the inner area of the frame and in this case a support arm which is too large, since it was designed to be sturdy, results in corresponding limitations to a minimum window or frame size that can be processed using such a finishing machine.